Genesis
by 666kidrobot
Summary: When Naruto becomes sociopathic killer bent on power how will everything change?
1. Chapter 1

We see a young Naruto hiding in his room sobbing as the mob outside slowly leaves.

"Why won't they leave me alone?" cried Naruto.

"Why should you hide who you really are? " asked a voice.

Naruto looks around and sees no one.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"I am Sylar. I was once a separate entity but I was very unfortunate to get trapped in your body. Now I'm nothing but a part of your conscience," replied the voice.

"Trapped in my body? How? And what do you want?" asked Naruto.

"I'd rather not get into details about that but I will not stand for my new host to be treated as a pariah. I can make you strong. I can give you power. I can make you feared," said Sylar.

"I don't want people to fear me. I want to be Hokage so people can recognize me and accept me," said Naruto.

"Naïve fool. These people want you dead. They could care less about you and they'll never accept you. I on the other hand will acknowledge you. I will give you power that you have never dreamed of. All you have to do is hear me out," said Sylar.

"But the old man recognizes me and cares for me and I don't trust you," replied Naruto.

"Do you want to know why everyone hates you?" asked Sylar.

"Because I was born on the day the Nine Tailed Fox attacked?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes. Thing is the fox is sealed within you. He is a part of you as well. They see you as the fox itself not as its jailor," said Sylar.

"Impossible! The 4th killed the fox! Everyone said so!" shouted Naruto.

"Is that so? How about we meet him?" asked Sylar.

Naruto drops to the floor and he reappears in a sewer and we see giant bars holding something back. There's still no sign of Sylar.

"Where the hell have you taken me? Why are we in a sewer?" questioned Naruto.

"This sewer is the realm of your mind. Here I reside as does another prisoner. Naruto I introduce you to the Nine Tailed Fox," said Sylar.

The bars shake as a giant fox lunges towards Naruto .

"No way! You're dead!" yelled Naruto.

"Do I look dead! I should kill you where you stand! You're lucky the 4th sealed me into such a pathetic body," said the Fox.

The sewers fade away as Naruto finds himself back in his room. Sylar didn't want the fox to traumatize the boy too much.

"I am the nine tailed fox," said Naruto.

"You're not the fox. You're merely its jailor. Now do you understand? I wasn't lying to you. These people will never recognize you or accept you. The only way to live in this world is through having power and I can give you this power. Will you accept?" said Sylar.

"I…I do," responded Naruto.

"Shall we begin your training?" said Sylar.

Naruto is transported once again into his mind but instead of the sewers he's in a dark room. He sees a man dressed in all black clothes with several scars on his face.

"First off when I was transferred to your body I was able to keep a few of my abilities and I can transfer them to you. The first one is knows as Perceptive Comprehension. It's the ability that allows you to understand how things work and find the flaws in things and to fix them. It will allow you to learn things at a fast rate and to replicate the abilities of others," said Sylar.

"So will I be able to learn bloodline limits?" asked Naruto.

"Only if you if you examine their brain. Once you do you can instantly change your dna to match theirs and the ability will be yours," said Sylar.

"That sounds really hard to do and that's very disgusting," said Naruto.

"You'll understand it soon enough," said Sylar.

"If you say so," said Naruto.

"The second ability I'm giving you is knows as telekinesis. It allows you to move, control, and manipulate things with your mind but it's easier to control with hand movements," explained Sylar.

"How much chakra does that use?" asked Naruto.

"None. You can use this ability to choke people, to cut people, or to pin them down. It's very useful. It was the first ability I ever stole and the ability I most favored," responded Sylar.

"Wow you sound like a serial killer," said Naruto.

Sylar chuckled nervously. Naruto didn't know how dead on he was.

"The final ability I have is lie detection. While this may not help you during combat it will help you in other situations. Now do you have any questions?" asked Sylar.

"When do we begin?" asked Naruto.

Sylar smiled. This kid had no idea what he was in for. By the time I'm done done with him he's going to be the strongest and most feared ninja in existence. I'm going to make the kid a sociopathic serial killer in order to acquire knowledge and power and when the time came I'm going to take the fox's power for my own. The only problem is that I can't take over Naruto's body. So I'm going to do the next best thing. When this training is over I'm going to mix my conscience with Naruto's conscience and become one being. While I don't expect to take control of the boy I'm going to make sure Naruto obtains the the hunger for power.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 Month Later**

We see a young Naruto walking home late at night. He's wearing a black cloak that covers his entire body with a hood that covers his face. We see a young drunk man walk out of a bar. He bumps into Naruto and the man starts yelling," watch were you're going punk!"

Naruto ignores the drunken man as he keeps going on his way. The drunk becomes pissed off that he was ignored and decides to confront the hooded figure. He grabs his shoulder and turn him around," don't ignore me you son of a…what the fuck? You're the demon brat. It must be my lucky day! I've been meaning to get some stress off!

Naruto simply raises his arm and the man is sent flying towards a wall. "What the fuck? Let me go or you'll regret it!" said the man.

The drunk keeps yelling at Naruto and he smiles as he closes his hand and the drunk shuts up. 'What's going on? I can't speak it feels like I'm being choked but how?' thought the man.

Naruto raises his other arm and he starts making a slow circular pattern and we see the drunk man's head start being sliced open by an invisible force. He tries to yell but he can't make a sound and all we hear is a soft whistling sound and then the man dies as Naruto completely finishes slicing the top half off the man's head. The man falls as Naruto drops his hands. He continued down his path before he was rudely interrupted.

**The Next day**

We see Hiruzen Sarutobi sitting in his office finishing his paperwork when we see an anbu appear in his office kneeled. "Lord Hokage! We've found another body this morning. It's the same Modus Operandi as the other victims," said the anbu.

The Hokage looks up at the anbu and sighs," Another one. Hm it seems we have a serial killer loose in the village. The question is whether he's a ninja or not. Gather your squad and investigate the scene and contact Torture and Interrogation if you have any witnesses or suspects.

"Yes Lord Hokage!" says the anbu before disappearing in cloud of smoke.

'This is the 14th victim so far. All of them were civilians too. What is he trying to accomplish?' thought the Hokage.

**Training Grounds 44: The Forest of Death**

We see the young Naruto crouching over a fresh corpse. He seems to be examining the victim's brain. After a few seconds Naruto stands up. "Thanks for being my first ninja kill and thank you for your Swift release. It will be most useful when I need to escape from my little hunts," said Naruto in a casual tone. We see Naruto disappear using his newly acquired Swift Release as we see several large animals have come to claim the corpse as their meal.

**The Ninja Academy**

We see Naruto appear in front of his classroom. He enters and he takes his seat all the way in the back. Iruka and Mizuki appear a minute later. "All right class today we'll be taking our graduation exams and we'll begin with a written exam. Mizuki will be handing out the exams and remember no cheating and have the exams done in 45 minutes. You many not begin till I say so," said Iruka.

Mizuki reaches Naruto and hands him his test," I know you'll pass this time Naruto. I have faith in you," said Mizuki with a smile on his face. Naruto's lie detector went off.

'Hm he must have given me a harder test than the others,' thought Naruto.

"You may begin," said Iruka.

Naruto flipped his test over. Although the test was harder he was able to deduce the answers through common knowledge. He was done in less than ten minutes. As soon as he was done he flipped his test over and laid his head down on the table to rest. Iruka didn't miss this. He was disappointed Naruto wasn't taking this test seriously. He had noticed Naruto had been acting differently for a little over a month. He was no longer loud, obnoxious, or friendly. The Naruto he knew was gone. Instead there was this cold, apathetic person in front of him. Maybe the villagers' treatment has finally gotten to him. 'Maybe I should have been more supportive,' thought Iruka.

"Alright class the test is over. Please turn them over and follow me to the training grounds for the second part of the exams," said Iruka.

The class followed Iruka to the training grounds while Mizuki stayed behind to collect the tests and to grade them as well. When Mizuki arrived at Naruto's test he grinned. 'There's no way this brat could pass this test. His test consists of questions that only Jonins should know," thought Mizuki. He gathered the last test and headed to his office to grade the exams.

**Ninja Academy Training Grounds**

Alright classes we're going to have taijutsu spars for this part of the exam. You do not have to win your spars in order to pass. Just showing a basic understanding of the academy style will be sufficient," said Iruka.

Several spars later Naruto and Sasuke were called. Naruto headed to the ring as Sasuke did too. Sasuke had on a grin on his face. "Try not to embarrass yourself," said the Uchiha.

They began and Sasuke quickly tried to end the fight with fast blows but Naruto was able to counter every hit. Sasuke then tried to do a leg sweep and Naruto jumped over him. Naruto rushed Sasuke and kneed Sasuke in the back of the head. Sasuke was knocked out cold. Iruka rushed to Sasuke's side and checked for a pulse. When he found one he took Sasuke to the infirmary. The crowd was shocked by what they had witnessed. Sakura was the first to say something," Naruto you could have killed Sasuke! What the hell!"

The rest of the fan girls joined in the yelling. Naruto simply walked away and headed towards the classroom for the next part of the test.

Iruka was furious that Naruto would use a killing blow against a fellow classmate. He had every intention of yelling at him. He was lucky Sasuke had woken up on the way to the infirmary and told iruka not to punish Naruto or else the Hokage would have heard of this.

**Ninja Academy Classroom**

When Iruka arrived he glared at Naruto and told Sasuke to take his seat. The Uchiha gave a murderous gaze at Naruto before he sat down.

"For this part of the exam we will be performing 3 jutsus which will consist of the henge, the substitution, and the clone technique. You need to be able to do all three to pass this part of the exam," said Iruka.

The students were called alphabetically by last name. When it was Naruto's turn Iruka called him up with spite in his name.

"Perform the henge technique," said Iruka.

Naruto transformed into the First Hokage.

"Alright now perform the substitution," said the chunin. Naruto dispelled the henge and substituted himself with Iruka.

"Good. Now perform the clone jutsu," commanded Iruka. Naruto had failed his last two exams because he wasn't able to perform a clone jutsu.

Naruto put his hands together and created a shadow clone. He had seen a Jonin use it a while back and he had copied it by memorizing the hand signs.

"A shadow clone? Where did you learn that?" asked Iruka.

"I don't know. I saw some jonin use it and I learned it by watching him. So do I pass?" asked Naruto.

"Well the shadow clone technique is still a clone so yes you pass. Here's your forehead protector," said Iruka.

Naruto received his headband and he left the academy with a grin on his face. He was going to get his hands on Mizuki later for he knew what he was planning and he wanted that Forbidden Scroll too. He had obtained a kekkei genkai, he had become a genin, and later tonight he was going to learn several forbidden techniques. Today was a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forest Bordering the Land of Rice**

We see Mizuki running through the forest at a very fast speed carrying a large scroll with him.

'Can't believe this scroll was so easy to take. Have to make it over the border before the Hokage realizes I took the Forbidden Scroll,' Mizuki thought to himself.

We see Mizuki's body get hurled towards a tree on his side.

"What the fuck was that?" said Mizuki getting up.

He looked around and saw no one.

'Someone's here I know it.'

Mizuki was thrown back towards another tree.

"Who's there show yourself!"

As soon as Mizuki finished yelling a small figure covered from head to toe in dark clothes with a mask covering his entire face appeared in front of Mizuki and raised his hand and Mizuki flew towards the tree behind him and he was held there by an invisible force.

"Who are you?" asked Mizuki trying to free himself from the invisible grip fastened to his neck.

" Don't you recognize me sensei? I'm disappointed in you. I thought that you'd at least recognize your favorite student," said the masked man removing his mask revealing himself to be Naruto.

"Naruto! Why are you here and what are you doing to me?" asked Mizuki.

"Oh I think I'm here to steal the Forbidden Scroll from you and I see you noticed my telekinesis. It's very useful for handling weak ninja like yourself," said Naruto taking the scroll from Mizuki.

"Damn you! Demon brat! Do you want to know why the whole village hates you? Why no one will ever accept you?" asked the chunin.

"Please I've know about the Nine tailed Fox for some time now and it doesn't concern me at the moment. Now how shall I kill you?" Naruto asked himself.

"You monster! You'll never get away with this? They'll know it was you and then you'll be executed for treason!" cursed Mizuki.

"Oh a traitor is talking to me about treason how ironic and I've been getting away with it for several months now. I'm the serial killer of Konoha and I've never left behind any evidence before. You on the other hand will be seen as a traitor who got double crossed as soon as he delivered the scroll to his client. Your pathetic sensei. I know you've been sabotaging me in my studies and to think you finally gave me the perfect time to execute you and you stole the scroll for me. Today is a good day, Well it's time to die." said Naruto closing his fist.

Mizuki gasped as he was being choked.

We see Naruto use his right hand to open Mizuki's kunai pouch with his telekinesis. We see several kunai levitate out of the pouch. Naruto's hand raises the kunai and sends them towards Mizuki. Mizuki dies as the kunai penetrate his body. Naruto releases his hold on Mizuki's body and he watches it fall to the ground below. He hears the sound of ninja approaching. Using his Swift Release he escapes the vicinity as several anbu arrive at the scene.

**Forest of Death**

Naruto arrives at a clearing and opens the scroll. He commenced on reading the forbidden jutsu

_Dead Demon Consuming Seal, Forbidden Technique Gedo Seal, Jibakugan, Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu, Soulbane, Summoning: Impure World Resurrection, Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique._

After reading the instructions and descriptions of each jutsu Naruto decided on learning all of them but the first and the last. The Dead Demon Consuming Seal was unavailable to him since it's only restrictions were that it couldn't be used by a jinchuriki and the Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique was a suicide move.

'It seems I need several sacrifices for the Impure World Resurrection and the DNA of ninjas I want to revive and to top it off it takes a while to set up the seals I need for it. Oh well I guess I'll learn it last.'

After memorizing all the techniques in the scroll Naruto lit it on fire with one of his paper bombs. He used his Swift Release to head home seeing that he had to go to the academy in a few hours for his new team.

**The Academy**

Naruto arrived last in the class as usual and sat by himself in the back. Iruka walked in a few seconds later and had the class settle down.

"Alright class I will now be going over your new teams so pay attention," said the scarred chunin.

Naruto ignored him till he heard his name called out.

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Jonin instructor will be Kakashi Hatake," said the chunin.

Naruto didn't care who his teammates were as long as he wasn't bothered. Sakura seemed to be upset that Naruto was on their team and Sasuke didn't care either.

After Iruka finished with the team assignments he told them to wait for their Jonin instructor to pick them up. It was 2 hours before Team 7's Jonin instructor decided to show up. In those 2 hours Sakura had nagged about Kakashi's tardiness and asked Sasuke for a date countless times only to get rejected. Naruto had stayed where he was preferring to think of his objectives. Kakashi walked through the door with a smile that could be seen though his mask.

"Your late!" yelled Sakura.

"Hm. My first impression of you guys is that I hate you. Meet me on the roof ASAP," said Kakashi.

Kakashi shunshined out of the room and Naruto followed with his own shunshin. Sakura and Sasuke hadn't noticed Naruto left. As soon as they both arrived on the roof Kakashi had them sit down.

"All right then. Tell me a bit about yourselves. Tell me your names, your likes, your dislikes, your hobbies, and your dreams for the future," said Kakashi.

"Uh Kakashi sensei could you go first to show us how it's done?" Asked Sakura.

'Really? It wasn't a difficult demand smartass,' thought Kakashi.

" My name's Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your damn business. As for my dreams for the future I've never thought about it. And as for my hobbies. I have lot's of hobbies," said Kakashi.

'He didn't tell us shit,' thought Sakura.

"All right pinky its your turn,' said Kakashi pointing at Sakura.

" I'm Sakura Haruno. My likes are Sasuke. My dislikes are Naruto. My dreams are to marry Sasuke. And my Hobbies are to look at Sasuke!" said Sakura.

'Holy shit this girls a stalker," thought Kakashi.

Sasuke moved slightly away from Sakura after she finished speaking.

"Emo boy your next," said Kakashi.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like very few things. I dislike many things. I don't have any hobbies. My dream is more of an ambition. I will kill a certain man and revive my clan," said Sasuke.

"Alright blondie your up," said Kakashi.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki the jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. My likes are learning powerful jutsu. My dislikes are people who stand in my way. My dreams for the future is to be the most powerful ninja in existence. My hobbies include collecting powerful abilities," said Naruto.

Kakashi nearly fell to the floor after Naruto revealed himself as the container of the Nine Tails. Sakura was looking at Naruto with shocked eyes. Sasuke was looking at Naruto with interest.

"Kakashi sensei did Naruto say he's the container of the fox? But that's a lie right? The 4th Hokage killed it. Right?" asked Sakura.

"Everyone meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 7 and don't eat breakfast. And don't mention this information to anyone outside this group or you will be executed by the Hokage's word. Disperse! Not you Naruto!" said Kakashi.

After Sasuke and Sakura left Kakashi grabbed Naruto and sunshined to the Hokages office.

**Hokage Tower**

We see Kakashi and Naruto appear. The secretary tried to stop Kakashi from entering the office with no success. The Third Hokage was finishing his paper work when Kakashi burst though the room with Naruto.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Sarutobi.

"It seems Naruto knows of the fox spirit residing in him and he happened to tell his teammates as well," said Kakashi.

"What? How is this possible? Naruto who told you? And why did you tell your teammates?" asked the Third.

"It was obvious really. The villagers called me a demon and I was born on the day the fox attacked. And I do have a seal on my stomach. Only an idiot wouldn't know he's the container to the strongest of the nine beasts. As why I told my teammates well why not? I'd rather everyone knew of the 4th Hokage's son being the container of the fox," said Naruto.

At the mention of Naruto revealing his heritage the Third nearly had a heart attack while Kakashi almost shit himself. Even the hidden anbu members nearly dropped their henge at the sudden announcement out of surprise.

"Naruto why are you saying such things? Everyone knew the 4th didn't have a son or a wife at that matter," said the Hokage trying to salvage the situation.

"Your not a very good liar Hokage. Besides the 4th wasn't the kind of man who would use someone else's child for a sacrifice and I do look like him so who are you trying to fool old man? The only thing I don't know is why my mother Kushina's seal failed. The fox doesn't feel like to telling me the full details of that night," said Naruto.

"Naruto you can speak with the fox?" asked Kakashi?

"Naruto I will not answer any of your questions and I'm sorry but I'm going to have to restrain you to have your seal verified. The Naruto I know wasn't this cold even though the villagers mistreated you. You maybe be under the fox's influence," said the Third Hokage.

"Restrain me? Please you couldn't even figure out I was your serial killer this whole time. And as for the furball he wishes he could influence me. Besides it's not like you could catch me. I'm probably already out of the country by now," said Naruto.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto and watched him turn into a cloud of smoke.

"Shadow clones?" Kakashi asked?

"I want a team of Anbu after him search for his scent! I doubt he's out of the country! Hurry and track him down!" yelled the Third.

'Naruto what have you done?' thought the Hokage as he slipped into depression.

'Minato sensei I've failed you,' Kakashi thought to himself.

**Lightning Country**

Naruto was using his Swift Release to head towards the Kages Tower in the Hidden Cloud Village. The memories of his shadow clone reached him. He let out a small smile after seeing the faces of the old man. A large man appeared in front of Naruto blocking his path.

"Who are you and why are you doing in my village?" asked the man.

"I am the container of the Nine Tailed Fox and I wish to offer my services to the Raikage," said Naruto.

"And what could a brat like you offer me besides the fox?" asked the Raikage.

"The Byakugan." said Naruto.

He revealed a scroll and cut his thumb and dropped the blood on the scroll. Neji Hyuga appeared to be unconscious as he was summoned.

"What in the world?" asked the Raikage.

"While I know you were trying to capture the Hyuga Princess in the past I figured that a male Hyuga would be better seeing that they could impregnate multiple women at once rather than breeding the same woman once a year. And he will be willing to breed once I order him to. Forbidden Technique: Gedo Mark!" shouted Naruto.

Neji woke up in pain.

"With this technique I can control his actions. He will be your tool free to use him anyway you want," said Naruto.

"I must say I'm impressed Uzumaki. Why don't you join me in my office so we can discuss your terms," said the Raikage.

"Of course Lord Raikage," said Naruto bowing.

"You can call me A," said the Raikage.

Naruto, Neji, and A shunshined towards the Raikage's office.

_**Sorry for the late update. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I really want Naruto to be the villain of this series and I will have him killing off Ninja with Kekkei Genkai that interest him. He will eventually have a confrontation with Hiruko over a certain Kekkei Genkai and as for dojutsus I will not have Naruto acquire those. He only has 2 eyes and while his Sylar ability lets him change his DNA to be able to handle dojutsus it doesn't actually give him the eyes. He would need to transplant them and Naruto doesn't trust anyone to give him surgery and he doesn't know medical ninjutsu so he can't operate on himself yet. Alright thanks for reading and message me if you want and please review my story. Also read my other fanfics and I'll update those when I find more inspiration for those. Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lightning Country Outskirts**

We see Naruto avoiding Lightning jutsu's and fire balls. There are several Kumo Jounin chasing him. Naruto's upper body is covered in blood and his cloak is torn to shreds.

"What the hell Yugito?" yelled Naruto.

The Kumo kunoichi ignore him and fire more jutsus at him. Naruto uses his swift release to try and lose the Kumo nin but it turns out they can keep up with him by speeding up their body with the lightning release.

"Why is the Raikage pissed at me? I gave him the Byakugan so I figured I'd take several of your villages kekkei genkai. That's a fair trade right?" asked Naruto.

Naruto had told the Raikage that the Hyuga was a peace offering between himself and the Hidden Cloud for giving him shelter from the Hidden Leaf. The Raikage accepted the terms Naruto had laid but didn't trust him. He had several of his ninja tail him. Naruto had no problem killing the ninja since they would interfere with his hunt. He had hunted the down the magnet release and the storm release. Apparently the kekkei genkai was very rare in Kumo seeing that there was only 2 users of the storm release and he had killed the only user of the magnet release. It wasn't long before he was discovered hovering over the body of Darui's brother. He's been chased by Kumo nin ever since. Naruto was almost out of the border and was almost into the Earth country. He was about to cross the trail that signified the ending of lightning county when Naruto was scorched by a blue fire ball.

"That hurt. That really hurt," said Naruto with anger in his voice.

The Kumo ninja surround Naruto and Yugito is the first to attack Naruto.

Naruto had met Yugito upon entering the Kage tower. She was the granddaughter of the Fourth Raikage and he had commented on her looks and had asked her on a date. She had refused but blushed heavily.

"So you were the user of that last jutsu. I guess you must have some balls to attack me with head on," stated Naruto.

"I'm a girl!" yelled Yugito.

Yugito pulled her kunai out and slashed at Naruto. Naruto stayed still and the kunai stopped moving being held by his telekinesis. Yugito tried forcing the kunai to move but abandoned it when it wouldn't budge. She decided to fight him in hand to hand combat. Naruto stayed still and allowed Yugito to strike him in the face. Yugito backed off wondering why the blonde didn't try to retaliate.

"That was the only hit I'll let your group deal to me from now on. Consider it a mercy shot," said Naruto.

"Please your not as tough as you look. Everyone attack now!" shouted Yugito!

The Kumo ninja swarmed Naruto and Naruto grinned as he pushed everyone back with his telekinesis. He used his swift release to appear next to one of the male ninja and thrust his arm into the Kumo ninjas heart. He then appeared next to two of the kunoichi and went through several hand signs.

"Storm release: Laser Circus!" shouted the blonde rouge ninja.

Lightning bolts were released from Naruto's body and he fried the two kunoichi. The only ones left standing were Yugito and an unknown male ninja. The male ninja used a scroll and released dozens of weapons and went through hand signs. The weapons lifted themselves off the scroll and fired towards Naruto. Naruto simply made the rat seal.

"Magnet Release: Iron Death!" called Naruto.

The weapons made a complete u-turn surrounding the man and hit the male shinobi before he even knew what was going on. Another blue fire ball managed to hit Naruto's back.

"You fucking bitch! I said you weren't going to be able to hit me anymore. I'm not a liar and you just made me one," said Naruto.

Yugito proceeded to shoot more fire balls at Naruto. Naruto used his swift release to close in on Yugito. Yugito stumbled over an overgrown root and Naruto took his chance. He landed on Yugito's stomach at high speeds that made blood spill out of Yugito's mouth.

"You should always know your surroundings," Naruto lectured her.

"Go ahead kill me. Stop toying with me and just do it!" yelled the fallen kunoichi.

"Oh so eager to die my dear? Hm as punishment I'll let you live. You'll live in failure knowing you couldn't stop me from killing your comrades and that you couldn't stop me. At least you managed to hit me. Now if you weren't so hostile towards me I'd make you my lover but sadly that doesn't seem to be the case here. Now Yugito live in shame, come to hate me, and come to me when your hate finally devours yours life and maybe then you'll be able to kill me. Until that day my dear," said Naruto disappearing into Earth country.

Yugito passed out as the clouds started to pour rain.

**Hidden Leaf Village**

The Third Hokage is meeting with Team 7 and is waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Kakashi arrives not a second sooner knowing that if he's late the third might punish him since he hasn't been in a good mood since Naruto defected.

"As of today team 7 is no more. With the defection of Naruto and the abduction of Neji Hyuga we have two imbalanced teams. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno you two will join Team Gai and will report from Might Gai from now on. He is waiting for you on training ground 7 and remember not a word about Naruto being a jinchuriki or I will have you two executed," said Sarutobi.

The two genin nodded and exited. Sarutobi made several hand signs and activated his privacy jutsu. Jiraiya the Toad Sannin appeared from the wall after the jutsu was completed.

"Lord Jiraiya I didn't know you were here." stated Kakashi.

"He's my godson. I'll find him at all costs," said Jiraiya.

"Alright Kakashi according to Jiraiya's spy network Naruto was the one who abducted Neji Hyuga. According to our Intel, Naruto had encountered Neji in the woods training by himself when Naruto ambushed him. He managed to seal up Neji Hyuga and delivered him to Kumo. What we don't know is how was Naruto able to leave fire country and arrive in lightning country in less than a day. There was no reports from our sensors who were scanning for the nine tails chakra. Also it turns out Naruto assassinated several Kumo shinobi and fled into earth country a few days ago. He hasn't been seen or heard from since and I seriously doubt he went into the Hidden Stone seeing that he would know the resemblance to his father would guarantee him a kill on sight order from Onoki. So we can only speculate that he continued east and headed into either water country or wind country. Our allies in wind told us they would let us know if they spotted him and water country is still in its civil war. So Kakashi I want you to head over to lightning country in a covert mission with Jiraiya to retrieve Neji Hyuga. In the mean time we wait for Jiraiya's spy network to catch up to Naruto. Understood?" asked The Third Hokage.

"Yes my lord!" said Kakashi.

"Kakashi we're leaving in two hours make sure you're ready. My spy network in Kumo told me they're planning on mating Neji by the end of the week. Meet me by the front gate. Oh and if you're late I'll never write another Icha Icha book again," threatened Jiraiya.

"I won't be late," stuttered Kakashi.

**Wind Country**

Naruto has just finished defeating Pakura when he sensed the harsh desert getting close to becoming a sand storm. He grabbed the unconscious kunoichi and straddled her over his shoulder. He took shelter in a nearby cave where he proceeded to commence his ritual.

"Thank you for your scorch release. I'll make sure I put it to good use," said Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kumo**

Jiraiya had just knocked out the last of the guards who were keeping an eye on Neji Huyga's cell. Kakashi opened the cell and tried to wake Neji up. There was a weird seal overlapping his Caged Bird Seal.

"I see Naruto has learned the Gedo Mark. It's a seal that allows you to control a ninja by inflicting severe pain to there nervous system. This jutsu was in the Forbidden Scroll. My guess is that Naruto was the one to steal it from Mizuki the day he stole it," said Jiraiya.

"Can we remove the seal right now?" asked Kakashi.

"We don't have enough time. I'll remove it as soon as we get back to Konoha but our priority is leaving Kumo undetected," stated Jiraiya.

"Understood," Kakashi said.

Jiraiya did several hand signs and summoned a toad.

"I need a favor. Swallow Neji Hyuga's body and keep it stored till resummon you," Jiraiya told the toad.

The toad nodded and it swallowed Neji Huyga. The toad poofed away as Jiraiya and Kakashi exited the tower.

**Konoha**

Team Guy is walking towards the Hokage tower. It had been 3 weeks since Sasuke and Sakura had been reassigned to the team. They arrived and were allowed to enter the Hokage's chamber.

"Guy I have a C rank mission for your team. You will be escorting a client to the Land of Waves and guarding him while he completes a bridge. You can come on in Tazuna," said Hiruzen.

**Kiri**

Naruto is seen walking around in his usual dark attire. He has a large sword attached to his back. There are several shinobi tailing him.

"You can come out now. I can sense you," called out Naruto.

Several Kiri ninjas surround Naruto. A busty woman approaches Naruto.

"My name is Mei Terumi. May I ask why you an outsider carries the Executioners blade that was last in possesion of Zabuza Momochi?" asked Mei.

Naruto looks over his shoulder to look at the blade.

"I killed Zabuza and his henchmen a few hours ago in the Land of Waves. I merely took his blade as a trophy," he said casually.

"A few hours ago? The land of waves is at least a ten hour trip from here," said Mei.

"I possess the Swift Release. I can move very quickly," replied Naruto.

"Hm a boy of your talents can sure be useful," said Mei seductively.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Well we're rebels and were currently in a civil war. We're opposing the current Mizukage who has done nothing but create a reign of terror for the people of Kiri," said Mei.

"And you want me to help your cause?" asked Naruto.

"You'd be rewarded of course when we win,"said Mei.

"I want political asylum and free right to come and leave as I please," said Naruto.

"How about we discuss our terms in my tent. Our base isnt far from here," said Mei licking her lips.

"Let's go," said Naruto.

**Land of Waves**

Team Guy arrived to a massacre. There were dozens of dead thugs and bandits being piled up in the middle of the town. Tazuna ran to his daughter.

"Tsunami what happened here?" asked Tazuna.

"A young boy killed Gato and his men and freed our country from his tyranny a few days ago," said Tsunami with joy in her voice.

"We'll it looks like we can finish our bridge in peace then," cried Tazuna.

Team Guy watched over Tazuna for a few days and left as soon as the bridge was completed.

They named it the Great Naruto Bridge.

Might Guy knew the Hokage would want to hear of Naruto's exploits in the Land of Waves.

**Konoha**

Danzo entered Hiruzens office.

"Danzo it's a pleasure to see you again old friend," said Hiruzen.

"Sarutobi I'm afraid I'm not here for a friendly chat. That boy Naruto must be retrieved immediately. He is our only jinchuriki. Konoha has lost a great deal of strenght," said Danzo.

"Believe me when I say I do want him back. I believe this isn't the only reason you're here is it?" asked Hiruzen.

"I want the Uchiha and Haruno girl in Root. I'll make sure they get the training they deserve for the upcoming Chunin Exam. After that you can do what you please with them and I'll provide the third member they'll need for the exam," said Danzo.

" I'll consider it," replied Hiruzen.

"How is the Hyuga holding up?" asked Danzo.

" Jiraiya was able to remove the Gedo Mark from Neji. He is currently recovering in the hospital. Team Guy will be pleased to hear this," said Hiruzen.

Jiraiya and Kakashi walked into the meeting between the two.

"Jiraiya it's a pleasure to see you again," said Danzo.

Jiraiya ignored him.

"My spies have reported that Naruto has killed a sand kunoichi a while ago and that he's currently in the rebel faction of Kiri," said Jiraiya.

"Interesting news. I want you to do what you can to retrieve him Jiraiya. As for you Kakashi I want you to go spy on this new country in the former land if Rice. They started up a ninja village a while back and have requested to join the upcoming chunin exam. They go by the name of the Hidden Sound," said Hiruzen.

Both men nodded.

**Kiri**

Naruto and Mei are seen speaking to a large crowd of rebel Kiri ninja.

" I will kill Yagura while the rest of you will deal with his forces is that understood?" asked Naruto.

He received a few dozen yes.

"We will free our people from Yaguras evil clutches tomorrow!

The crowd cheered.

Mei and Naruto left the crowd and headed towards their quarters.

"My my I didn't know you were so eager to get me into bed again," said Mei.

"Why didn't you tell me Yagura is a jinchuriki," said Naruto.

Mei hugged Naruto from behind and whispered into his ear.

"Is that a problem dear? I thought you were unstoppable with your collection of bloodlines. Your Ice release will prove to be too much for him love," said Mei.

"Aren't you afraid that I'll turn on you? I still need a Lava Release and Boil release after all," said Naruto.

She started kissing his neck.

" I know you love me and that you'd never hurt me," said Mei.

Naruto turned and kissed her back.

Naruto would acquire the Lava and Boil release one way or another.


End file.
